Pandas
by TheKittenKait
Summary: Tenten really has similarities to a Panda, right? Well even Neji noticed that. Naruto Fanfic. NejiTen Oneshot. Slightly SasuSaku


**(A/N): **Well, first hello everybody  
I just wrote the story because a friend of mine asked me to, actually I don't write romantic storys often, and I (what were I thinking?) agreed.  
So just enjoy :)  
Oh and English is not my first language so please be tolerant :D

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own.**

"Talks"  
_'Thoughts'  
**'Inner self'**_

* * *

**Pandas**

Neji leaned against a tree on the trainings ground, observed with his white eyes his teammate/ sparring partner, the weapon mistress Tenten, who sat on the ground, panting heavily and surrounded by her weapons. Something never changes at all.  
With a content smile, he drifted away with his thoughts, forgot to pretend to meditate.  
Big mistake Neji.  
While watching his teammate he couldn't prevent that a picture of a Panda popped up in his head. It didn't matter how you look at it, any way Tenten resembled a Panda in some way. The two buns, one on each side of her head, looked like two ears. Large brown eyes. Soft and friendly, exactly like Panda eyes.  
Neji sighed inwardly. He didn't even like these animals. They were just cute. Not strong at all, or intelligent. It didn't make sense that Tenten resembled a Panda. Sure she was cute. But she was also strong and intelligent. She was capable to lead a team. Sure she looked innocent but Neji knew she could be _very _dangerous and harsh when she was mad. And also there was the fact that he didn't like Pandas but he-

The genius was interrupted in his thoughts when suddenly a stick hit his head. With a yelp, which was maybe a little bit too high for a boy, he fell back and bumped in the tree. He blinked once, twice, and his genius mind was still processing what just happened to him when he heard the laughter. He frowned as he got up and saw Tenten, rolling over the floor and laughing out loud. "Oh my God Neji, you sounded like a girl!"  
Oh no, that couldn't be true.  
Neji saw even 'Konohas green beast' Rock Lee laughing. It wasn't such a rare view to see Lee laughing, after all he was a bit over emotional, but he rarely laughed because of glee. Suddenly Tenten stopped and grinned evil. "One moment, I just hit the great HYUUGA NEJI with a stick. On his head."  
Oh shit, since when was the white-eyed boy so distracted when he thought about his teammate. Why, just why, had he forgot to pretend to meditate like always when he thought about things like that. No one interrupted his meditation. The one who would do that, would be dead in a blink of an eye.  
_Great Neji, just great.  
_And by evening everybody in Konoha would know that Neji, THE Hyuuga Neji, the genius with the Byakugan, the boy with the 359° vision, was hit by a stick. On his forehead. By Tenten.  
_Just great.  
_"Oy Lee, you think Neji has a secret? I mean, he has long hair and he just screamed like a girl." Lee and Tenten laughed even more. Neji sighed, tried to get his pride back. "I didn't scream like a girl Tenten." "Oh yeah, it sounded more like a yelp, but still… YOU JUST SOUNDED LIKE A GIRL!" Tenten busted into laughter. "At least one of us", Neji muttered.

* * *

Neji sighed while he walked through the streets of Konoha. To his surprise nobody had mentioned the incident until now.  
_'I have to pay more attention! If it had been a real enemy I would be dead! That's ridicules. Dead because I thought about Pandas.'_

**_'_****_Thought about Tenten_**_'_

_'__Wait, What? Where did that came from?'_

He shook his head, tried to get rid of the thought. But it was persistent. The boy sighed again. Maybe he should talk to somebody about the problem. Maybe somebody had an idea what he could do about it. Neji grunted. Great, asking for help. That was exactly what he wanted to do.  
But who could help him? Uzumaki Naruto? No he'd rather cut his own leg than asking this dumbass for help. Hinata-sama? No, she would talk to Naruto.  
The Uchiha? Neji stopped. Of course, he hated the last survivor of the Uchiha-Clan, but he had the same problem because of the Haruno-girl, didn't he?  
No, to show the Uchiha his weakness was out of question.  
Neji went to Ichiraku, sat down and watched his hands. Damn Pandas. _Damn Tenten.  
_"Hyuuga"  
Neji turned his head and looked in the evil grin of Sasuke. He suppressed a sigh.  
God, had he killed a puppy in his first life?  
"Uchiha"  
The evil grin deepened. "I heard our little Panda managed it to hit you off guard with a stick". Thank God, he didn't mentioned that he had yelped like a girl. Wait a moment, had the Uchiha called Tenten 'our little Panda'?  
"Our little Panda?"  
"Ohm, yeah", the raven haired boy answered a little bit confused. "I just was on a date with her last month and there I realized that she looked like a Panda. You mean you didn't see the similarity?"  
Neji's genius mind didn't get the reason why Sasuke called her 'our little Panda'.  
_' . .on. . !' _  
With a dangerous low voice the Hyuuga repeated "You were on a date with Tenten?" "Uhm, yeah? Na, it was just because we had to discuss about a missi- Hyuuga? What's wrong with you?" It seemed like Sasuke didn't get the point. Well, anyway, it was too late. With a loud and cracking sound, the fist of the brown haired boy collided with the face of the raven haired.  
"Ou, god damn, teme! What was that for?!"  
"Uchiha, you better run for your life!" Neji activated the Byakugan and went into his fighting position.  
"You think so Hyuuga?" Sasukes onyx eyes changed to red as he activated his bloodline limit, the Sharingan. He still didn't get the hint.  
"Uchiha"  
"Hyuuga"

The people who were around Ramen Ichiraku ran quickly away. If the last survivor of the Uchiha-Clan and the genius of the Hyuuga-Clan screwed up with each other, everybody would be in danger. The last time the two boys fought they were both in the hospital for two month, and the poor Shikamaru, who just passed by, had a broken arm and leg. His only commentary: "Troublesome."  
Both boys were about to attack, when suddenly a pink haired girl stepped between them. "Sasuke, do you want to tell me what you are doing?" Sasukes eyes changed again and he _hnd_.  
"Weren't you supposed to treat me to dinner?"  
"Aa"  
"Okay, so why did you pick up a fight with Neji-kun?"  
Sasuke glanced surprised to the girl. "Wait, since when is he Neji-_kun_?" The girl giggled and gave the raven haired boy a kiss on the cheek. "Aw, no need to be jealous, Sasu-kun". "Am not", the boy muttered as he turned his head away. But Neji was sure that he had seen a faint blush on his cheeks. "Well, anyway, did Sasuke something bad to you Neji?"  
"No, but thanks Sakura", Neji answered with a small smile.  
Sakura took Sasukes hand and pulled him down the street. "Bye Neji-_kun_", only adding the suffix to nettle Sasuke.  
The Hyuuga grinned while he went through the streets again.  
_'So, Uchiha and Haruno… Well, that's a good blackmail!'  
_His grin disappeared when he saw Lee and Tenten, on the street. And she giggled.

Okay. Stop. Rewind and Stop.

First: Tenten should NOT giggle when she talks to Lee.  
Second: ANY girl shouldn't giggle around Lee!  
That just was… the most awkward thing on the whole world!

The white-eyed boy was so distracted, because of the view of the green-beast-of-youth making TENTEN giggle, that he didn't noticed the hand until his forehead-protector sipped away. With horror in the eyes, looked he to the boy who had HIS forehead-protector in the hand. Waving with his hands and shouting: "Oh my God, I, the next Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, stole THE Hyuuga Neji his forehead-protector! It's true. He is really not so brilliant!"  
Neji narrowed his eyes. Oh God, what a shame. His forehead-protector, stolen by Uzumaki Naruto, the biggest dumbass of the world. What happened to his pride?  
Neji turned around again, when he heard Tenten laughing. She was still with Lee; the only different was that Tenten hadn't her hair in two buns anymore, but long and wavy down, so that it ended at her hips.

Okay. Stop again.

Tenten NEVER had her hair down. She always had it in two buns.  
Neji once asked her if she could show him how it looks when she hadn't her two buns. She nearly killed him. And now she had her hair down FOR Lee and laughed happily BECAUSE OF Lee.  
Find the error.

Totally forgetting his forehead-protector, he noticed that Tenten didn't look like a Panda anymore. Even if she still had the large, cute brown eyes, she wasn't cute anymore. No she was damn beautiful. No not even that. With her laughter, her soft brown eyes and her beautiful hair, she was cute, adorable AND beautiful.

_'__Okay, stop it RIGHT here Hyuuga Neji. That is not something you should think about your teammate'_

**_'_****_Oh, come on you know that I am right'_**

_'__Who are you?! What are you doing in my head?! And no I don't. Shut up!'_

**_'_****_Tss, not even listening to your own inner self.'_**

When Neji looked around, he saw a group of boys who seemed to notice the same thing as him. They grinned lecherous as they looked at Tenten. The Hyuuga walked to Lee and Tenten, making a mental note to kick the boys asses later.  
"MY YOUTHFULL TEAMMATE"  
"Oh, hey Neji, you wanna hear a funny story? Lee, come on tell him", Tenten said, still giggling.  
"No" Neji was beyond pissed.  
Tenten seemed to notice that because she stopped to giggle. Lee didn't.  
"WHY NOT NEJI-KUN? IT'S REALLY YOUTHFULL!"  
"Lee, I think you shouldn't…", Tenten tried to stop him.  
"MY BEAUTIFUL TENTEN, DON'T INTERRUPT OUR YOUTHFULL TALK!"  
Something in Neji snapped. He gave Lee the death glare. Lee still didn't notice. _  
_Probably it would have ended in a really brutal fight, if Gai hadn't shown up in this moment.  
"LEE! GIVE OUR YOUTHFULL FLOWERS A LITTLE TIME FOR THEM TO TALK! IT SEEMS THAT OUR YOUTHFULL NEJI HAS A UNYOUTHFULL PROBLEM!"  
Lee looked surprised and admiring, with his round eyes, to Gai.  
"YOU THINK SO GAI-SENSEI?"  
"YES MY YOUTHFULL BLOSSOM, YOU MUST LEARN TO READ THE MOOD!"  
"OH GAI-SENSEI!"  
"LEE"  
"GAI-SENSEI"  
"LEE"

The two 'mans' hugged each other, while a river of tears came out off Lees eyes, before they ran in the now appearing horizon.

Tenten and Neji sweat dropped at the view of their teammate and Sensei.  
As Tenten faced Neji he nodded briefly at her hair.  
"Put it back to the buns."  
Tenten raised one eyebrow.  
"I wanted to do it anyway, but why do you care?"  
Neji smiled and shrugged.  
"I guess I just like Pandas."

* * *

**(A/N): So that was my shitty little story :D I know it really doesn't make any sense. And, yeah I am sorry, no kiss. I said it before I am really bad in writing such situations *sorry* :)  
Well anyway: Liked it? Hated it? Wanted to hit my face with a chair?  
Let me know :)**


End file.
